La princesa que el zorro amó
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hay una vieja leyenda que reina en la cumbre de Konoha, la montaña más alta en toda la isla que un Dios robó. Habla de un amor, del dolor y de lo hermoso que es la vida. Pero qué hay detrás de todo aquella historia en la que un zorro se enamoró de lo que no debía.
1. Chapter 1

Ya lo dije que iba a publicar hace días. Quería aprovechar que la lista comenzó de nuevo antes de roturas.

¡Gracias por la paciencia!

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título:** La princesa que el zorro amó.

**Pareja**: Naruhina.

**Advertencia**: AU, Lenguaje soez, violencia, mucho amore, mucho OOC, Lemon tarde o temprano.

**Género:** Romance, fantasía, drama y algunos toques de humor.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personas son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_**La leyenda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando el hombre ni siquiera imaginaba la tecnología, existían ciudades de pobrezas y leyendas que eran más que verdad. Si habían escuchado acerca de un ave gigante que devoraba montañas, era cierto, de un gigante que se bañaba en el mar y aun así no le cubría el cuerpo, también era verdad.

Cada país tenía sus propias leyendas. Cada tierra, su propia cultura. Y cada montaña, su leyenda.

La que a nosotros nos atañe, es la montaña de Konoha en una isla perdida en el mar infinito. Contaba la leyenda que esa isla la robó un Dios ermitaño años atrás y que los humanos quedaron a vivir en ella eran el sacrificio para alimentar sus deseos de carne.

Pero como los humanos eran eso, comida, el Dios comenzó a aburrirse de sus repetitivas costumbres y muertes rápidas. Así fue que decidió crear una leyenda que dio vida. Encerró en lo alto de la montaña más alta, Konoha, una piedra rojiza y mágica con poderes especiales de otorgar una nueva al primer ser que la tocara.

Lleno de curiosidad, el primero fue un zorro de pelaje anaranjado y blanco que la olisqueó. A su lado, una compañera blanca y dorada. Ambos animales perecieron en ese momento mas cuando volvieron a la vida, algo había cambiado para siempre en ellos.

Abandonaron su forma animal y adoptaron la forma humana, más grandes, más fuertes, más rápidos. Aprendieron a alternarla con la animal para cazar. Su forma humana comenzó a sentir curiosidad por los humanos, quienes cada vez más en busca de caza se acercaban a la montaña.

Pero los humanos los rechazaron.

El temor que sentían a lo nuevo y a lo extraños que eran los obligó a mantenerse recluidos en Konoha. Sólo podían salir para cazar y en forma animal, arriesgándose a caer en trampas humanas o ser descubiertos.

A lo largo del tiempo, descubrieron qué hacían los humanos con otros seres como ellos: cazarlos sólo por su piel. El horror los aisló aún más.

Gracias a su cambio, su longevidad era bastante duradera, pero su capacidad de crianza fue menguando. Mientras que los demás zorros podían tener de tres a más cachorros naturalmente, ellos descubrieron que sólo podían concebir uno o dos.

El dios, compadecido, les entregó otros más como ellos para socializar y fomentar la reproducción. Algunos niños murieron por curiosidad. Otros, no pudieron reproducirse. Y los que iban naciendo, su tamaño aumentaba de forma demasiado considerable como para poder ir a cazar en forma animal, siendo casi tan grandes como un lobo macho.

El experimento fue a declive hasta el punto en que, el paso del tiempo, sólo una pareja y su hijo quedaban con vida. Los padres estaban preocupados, pues temían por su pobre hijo en el futuro. Rogaron al Dios, pero este los había abandonado.

Su invento perfecto había fracasado.

El Dios, centrado en los humanos, aceptaba ofrendas a cambio de buenas cosechas, hijos sanos y cualquier sandez inútil y fácil que los humanos pedían. Esas ofrendas eran agradables y ricas. Desde niños hasta adultos y de hombres a mujeres. Pero fueron cayendo en declive hasta el punto de sólo enviar mujeres y niñas.

El día en que se enfadó, cuenta la leyenda que saltaron los mares contra las rocas y que todo quedó inundado menos Konoha. Sin embargo, algunos humanos lograron sobrevivir y el Dios encontró eso halagador.

Pero, en aquella ocasión, hubo algo que se le escapó tanto al dios como a los humanos. Y cuenta esa misma leyenda, que hubo magia y amor.

Que hubo lágrimas y dolor.

Cuentan, que aquel dios decidió dejar aquella isla como un santuario más tarde, porque a veces, las cosas que creas, merecen ser escondidas para aquellos que son malos y crueles.

La leyenda, esa que llama tanto tu atención, es la leyenda De la princesa que el zorro amo.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Les hace?


	2. Chapter 2

Ains, este capi creo que me quedó demasiado adorable hasta para ser mio...

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Ella es Humana_

* * *

Sólo tenía siete años cuando la niña humana llegó a su hogar en brazos de su padre. Él y su madre habían estado recogiendo bayas para comer y su padre tenía que traer la carne. No esperaba que fuera una humana. Nunca los había probado.

Pero cuando fue a hincarle el diente sus padres le regañaron y la niña se echó a llorar. Todo fue muy extraño. Principalmente, porque sabía que los humanos bien podían ser alimentos y que sus antepasados incluso los habían cazado al ir haciéndose cada vez de mayor tamaño. Por otro lado, no comprendía que sus padres protegieran un cachorro humano cuando siempre estaban alejándose de ellos por miedo a ser cazados.

Aunque una niña humana como esa no le parecía realmente peligrosa. Podía hacer más daño él con sus colmillos y sus colas. Y últimamente estaba seguro de que podría transformarse como su padre, en cualquier momento. Se veía a sí mismo grande y fuerte, con sus colas ondeando en el aire peligrosamente.

Ningún humano se atrevería jamás a cazarle y si lo intentaba... Bueno, uno menos que respirar aire.

Ahora tenía una intrusa en su casa y por la forma en que sus padres la estaban tratando, iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo. No estaba de acuerdo mas no podía hacer otra cosa. Sus padres eran los que mandaban y él tenía que acatar.

Claro que eso no quería decir que fuera a ser domado.

Su padre les contó que la había encontrado llorando sobre el árbol más grande del bosque, uno que casi siempre usaban para ofrendas antiguamente para su clan antes de ser extinguido. Quizás los padres querían protegerla de ese modo de la repentina tormenta que se levantó o simplemente se las estaban ofreciendo a cambio de que ellos hicieran algo para protegerlos. Cómo si pudieran.

Muchos humanos fallecieron a causa de la tormenta. Su Dios no respondía a sus plegarias y los sacrificios fueron inútiles. Recurrir a ellos cuando habían intentado matarles hasta la saciedad era tan hipócrita como patético.

Por su culpa, él no tenía amigos. No podía expandirse y crecer como cualquier otro de su especie y, por supuesto, sus padres no podían estar siempre ahí para él. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera pedido una humana como regalo si no fuera para llenarle la barriga.

Y la mocosa era bastante vulgar, molesta y apestaba, como pudo comprobar cuando se acercó a ella. Hasta que su madre la tomó en brazos y se dirigió con ella a la zona de baño. Naruto las siguió con cierto recelo, pues tampoco nunca había visto un humano desnudo. Para su desgracia, era muy semejante a él, exceptuando la cosa extraña entre sus piernas y que no tenía cola ni orejas.

—Naruto. ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer un mohín y te bañas con nosotras? —invitó su madre.

Él echó las orejas hacia atrás y levantó los labios.

—¡Jamás me bañaré con ella!

Y echó a correr lo más lejos posible. ¿Cómo podía pedirle su madre que se bañara con la comida? ¡Era impensable!

Por supuesto, esa no fue la única ocasión en que sus padres quisieron forzarle a un acercamiento _natural_.

Su madre sacó uno de sus viejos kimonos y se lo puso a ella, excusando que él ya no lo usaba y que era mejor utilizarlo en vez de dejar que los bichos se lo comieran. Naruto pensó egoístamente que era mil veces mejor. Porque a esa niña le quedaba grande y más de una vez se lo pisó, dándose de bruces contra el suelo y, por ende, echándose a llorar.

Su padre ya había matado a varias serpientes que llegaron atraídas por la fácil comida humana y hasta él tuvo que pelearse contra un sapo carnívoro que vino de visita queriendo comérsela. Aunque realmente lo hizo porque su madre estaba mirando y tuvo que fingir que él no estaba dándosela como premio al sapo, claro.

Además, a la mocosa le gustaba corretear de un lado a otro sin medir las distancias o hacia donde. Estuvo a punto de rodar montaña abajo diversas veces. Pareciera que su cabeza pesara más que su cuerpo y a veces se quedaba dormitando en cualquier lado, como sobre un tronco cabeza abajo y trasero al aire.

Ese día, su padre no jugó con él a peleas. Dijo que era demasiado peligroso frente a la niña y que debían esperar a que fuera más mayor. Naruto la odio por eso. ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar sus costumbres por ella? ¿Es que acaso era una princesa mimada? ¡Era una humana! Una fea y horrible humana.

Le puso en su cabeza como apodo princesa. En un tono despectivo, por supuesto.

En la vida podría pensar que tenía algo dulce o divertido. Más bien era molesta y aunque ya no apestaba gracias al baño, seguía creyendo que podía atraparle en sus brazos y estrujarle cuando quisiera. Diablos, esa mocosa le había perseguido hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento y porque ella se sentó sobre un hormiguero.

Se ganó un coscorrón como regalo pero a ella le corrieron las hormigas por todo el trasero. ¡Fue divertido!

Y eso creó un cúmulo de maldades que fueron continuando durante mucho tiempo. O al menos, hasta que Minato decidió que eran suficientes. Se transformó y lo agarró del cuello para llevarlo a una zona apartada. Naruto sabía que eso siempre significaba un regaño severo o una charla acerca de un futuro que se moría por alcanzar.

Así que se sentó entre sus patas delanteras y esperó a que comenzase con ello.

—Naruto. Sé que la llegada de la niña humana cambia por completo todo tu mundo. No, nuestro mundo. Estábamos sólos los tres, vivíamos medianamente bien. Pero has de comprender que en caso de que la tormenta hubiera provocado nuestras muertes, a tu madre y a mí nos habría gustado que tú tuvieras lo mismo que estamos haciendo con ella.

—¿Engordarla para comérnosla en alguna fiesta y ponernos su piel después?

Su padre había suspirado con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—No, Naruto.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó guiñando sus ojos. A veces le costaba comprender a los adultos.

—Protegerte. Mira, sé que te pareces un poco a mamá y a mí, que también tienes cosas de tus antepasados muy arraigadas que, aunque no estamos de acuerdo, has conocido porque eres lo que eres.

—Sí —asintió—. Soy lo que soy.

Minato soltó una risita suave y le lamió los cabellos con cariño.

—No, sabes lo que eres ahora. No sabes lo que podrás ser en el futuro. Quizás hasta te cae muy bien Hinata.

—¿Quién es Hinata? —masculló.

—Es el nombre que tu madre ha decidido ponerle a la niña humana. No podemos estar llamándola todo el tiempo "bebé humano", "carne de emergencia" o "ofrenda".

Agachó las orejas culpablemente.

—Sí, te escuchamos llamarla así —reprendió Minato dándole un pequeño bocado en el hombro—. Y no debes de hacerlo. Ahora tiene nombre. Hinata.

Naruto puso morros.

—Hasta su nombre suena como si fuera una princesa y sólo es una humana que se come.

Minato sacudió la cabeza y le dio con la barbilla.

—Qué te acabo de decir.

Naruto se aferró a sus dorados cabellos, enterrando la nariz entre ellos. Siempre le había gustado el olor de su padre.

—No la llamaré así —gruñó.

—Buen chico —felicitó rodando hasta caer sobre su lomo, permitiéndole acurrucarse sobre su vientre—. Naruto, piensa que ella también ha perdido su familia y amigos. Como tú. ¿No crees que puedes comprenderla mejor que nadie?

Lo sopesó todo lo seriamente que su edad le permitía. A él todavía le quedaban sus padres y pensar en perderlos sí que le aterraba, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería. Dada su naturaleza era capaz de comprender la vida y la muerte mucho mejor que otros animales. El raciocinio que impedía que se relacionase con los que originalmente era su especie, quienes huían de ellos.

Aún así, su comportamiento no cambió demasiado con el paso del tiempo. Hinata, aunque cuando estaban a solas continuaba llamándola comida de emergencia o cualquier otro apodo que se le ocurriera, se empeñaba en seguirle a todos lados, imitarlo incluso y eso era algo peligroso.

Más de una vez se llevó un susto debido a ello. Especialmente cuando intentó trepar al árbol con él, con sus uñas menos preparadas como él para trepar y sus pies torpe y planos. Resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

Su madre logró intervenir antes de que ocurriera una desgracia y a Naruto le dolió más que no le regañara que sí lo hiciera. Porque eso era más doloroso para su conciencia. Ella era humana, claro que no iba a poder trepar como él, saltar el rio, nadar la misma distancia y pasaba más frío que él.

Y fue a causa de ese frío que algo cambió. Un día de esos en que para ellos todavía era caluroso gracias a su calor corporal natural o el pelaje de sus colas. No era la primera vez que Hinata buscaba calor en su madre o en su padre, especialmente cuando estaban transformados. Le gustaba acurrucarse sobre ellos y más de una vez su padre la había llevado sobre su espalda bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

No es que ellos prefirieran a Hinata y le dejaran de lado, no, pero había comportamientos que él no comprendía. Ellos no jugaban tan cuidadosamente. Estaba acostumbrado a morder y recibir mordiscos. A lametazos. A sus regaños y gruñidos. Pero con Hinata no había esas cosas. Mucho más cuidado incluso. Si él se caía del árbol su madre sabía que iba a estar bien. Si se caía en el lago era capaz de salir y trepar era su pasión.

Pero aquella noche, la que cambió todo, comprendió por qué sus padres eran tan cuidadosos con ella. No es que lo hicieran por preferencia. Lo hacían porque ella era sumamente delicada. Sus huesos más frágiles, sus órganos, sus sentimientos.

Naruto había pensado que Hinata podía haber superado la pérdida de sus humanos familiares, sin embargo, más de una vez la había visto llorar a solas mientras jugaba con un palo y tierra. Dibujaba figuras humanas a las que les faltaba cola o orejas, así que no eran ellos. Una en especial que le pareció su madre.

Cuando le preguntaba, ella sonreía con la cara sucia y el moco colgando que no importaba, que era feliz ahí.

Claramente, una mentira.

Aquella noche sopesó la idea de bajar para entregarla a sus familiares, a esos que tanto echaba de menos. Pensó que sus padres quizás estaban siendo egoístas al mantenerla ahí. Así que la tomó de la mano y descendió la montaña lo más silencioso que pudo cargando con una chiquilla que tropezaba con todo y despertaba a medio monte en el transcurso.

Se detuvieron en la parte más alta, desde se podía ver todo el valle. Hinata estaba acurrucada contra él aferrada de su manga. Sus ojos estaban más preparados que los de ella para ver en la oscuridad, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algo logró captar.

Apretó sus pequeños puños mientras observaba los cadáveres, las casas destruidas. Los amarres sueltos evidenciaban que los humanos habían huido, dejando la isla y todo lo que habían considerado su hogar atrás.

Incluso a ella.

No, incluso sus padres podrían ser algunos de esos cadáveres hinchados y apestosos.

Dio un paso atrás y la tomó de la mano para regresar.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella trémula.

Naruto no la miró. Continuó avanzando.

—A casa.

—Pero…

Se detuvo al notar que vacilaba. ¿Acaso su vista era tan mala?

—¿No has visto…? —ella negó—. No puedo ver nada más allá de esa rama. El suelo parece muy oscuro.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

—Porque ahí no hay nada.

Y no mentía. Tampoco quería contar más. No necesitaba los detalles.

Cuando llevaban la mitad del camino de regreso recorrido, se detuvo al percatarse de algo. Ella le miró con curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que Hinata hablaba desde que llegara.

—No importa —negó volviendo a caminar. Pero algo dentro de él parecía bailar, como si fuera muy especial por algún motivo.

No volvió a sentirlo hasta más tarde cuando ella abandonó su propio colchón para acostarse con él, abrazando sus colas con una ternura que hasta ahora no se percató en ella. Pensó que era porque él estaba adormilado, incluso frotó sus ojos preguntándose si estaba viendo bien, pero así era.

Hinata, la niña humana que su padre había traído y la que no había tolerado, abrazaba sus colas, durmiéndose entre lágrimas.

Esa vez, medio adormilado, Naruto se hizo una promesa. Quizás era demasiado pequeño para comprender del todo hasta qué punto llegaba hacer algo así. Debería de madurar todavía más para poder pensar que aquello era más que tolerancia.

¿Quizás el comienzo de un amor? Joven, apresurado, emocionante. Cálido.

Cayendo en sueños, no fue consciente de las dos sombras cerca de la puerta. Sus padres se miran en silencio, sonríen.

Quizás su mayor miedo no se cumpliera. Quizás él no tendría que vivir en la soledad.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos no iban a estar siempre para ellos.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuamos con las actualizaciones de pandemia.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Enlace con ella._

* * *

El tiempo pasó y como era de esperarse, sus cuerpos crecieron y maduraron. Y las etapas llegaban.

A la edad de sus quince primaveras, a Naruto le llegó el olor. Lo sabía incluso antes de que ellos se lo dijeran. Su olfato era desarrollado para esos casos, natural. Minato y Kushina, sus padres, sólo le miraron una vez para que él comprendiera.

Le habían enseñado todo cuanto podían y el resto debía de aprenderlo por sí mismo. La despedida fue corta entre ellos, con cabezazos cariños, besos y abrazos. Con sus colas enrolladas y finalmente, alguna que otra lágrima por parte de su madre, que le dio una buena lista de cosas que debía y no debía hacer.

Y, por supuesto, también se despidieron de Hinata. De una forma más extraña, más larga y con más palabras. La niña no entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo ni por qué se marchaban para siempre y la dejaban atrás. No entendía esa parte de la cultura de su gente.

Naruto tuvo que aferrarla de los hombros hasta que se marcharon. Sus gritos y sus llantos se marcarían para siempre en sus recuerdos.

A los dieciséis Naruto se encargaba de la caza. Con su nueva transformación, más grande incluso de lo que fue su padre, traía piezas para ambos. A Hinata le costó comer después de la pérdida de sus padres, pero poco a poco fue recuperándose y hasta se animó a buscar también frutas y verduras que la montaña otorgaba.

Naruto le enseñó todo cuanto aprendió de sus padres. Las partes buenas, las venenosas y las medicinales. Le enseñó a cortar la carne, a cocinarla para ella y luego, ella comenzó a inspirarse y crear platos que hasta a él se le antojaron apetitosos.

Y un día en esas dieciséis primaveras, algo cambió en Hinata. Llegó a su olfato como un cosquilleo extraño en plena noche. Desde que sus padres decidieron separarlos cuando cumplieron catorce años, Hinata siempre ocupaba otra habitación y aún así, le llegó el olor. Primero fue como algo atrayente, como si algo primitivo le indicara que estaba lista.

Pero; ¿para qué?

Luego llegó el olor a sangre.

Naruto saltó de su cama, preguntándose si alguna serpiente habría entrado en su dormitorio mientras dormía, algún otro animal salvaje que se atrevía a ignorar sus rastros y marcas de dominio. Cuando abrió la puerta se la encontró acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación, llorando. Había sangre sobre su cama, por lo demás, parecía ilesa cuando intentó verla bien.

Fue vergonzoso comprender entre ambos que era la naturaleza abriéndose paso en un perfecto florecimiento.

Ahora comprendía por qué sus instintos le gritaban que estaba lista.

Y ahí, a sus dieciséis años las cosas cambiaron para ambos. En esa noche de sangrado lunar.

Y ahora, a sus diecisiete, era más consciente incluso del cambio.

Hinata había dejado de ser una niña llorona, de meterse en berenjenales de los que no podría salir dada su condición humana y de seguir las faldas de sus padres o las de él. Creció para volverse una humana atractiva, de cuerpo generoso y belleza extraña. Se enfocó más en sus tareas en el hogar pese a que él jamás se lo demandó. Cocinaba, preparaba la comida para el largo invierno, aseaba el hogar —aunque a veces era él quien tenía que perseguir las ratas u otras alimañas que le hiciera gritar de terror— y también aprendió a coser.

La primera vez que se percató mejor de sus atributos fue justamente cuando se probó el nuevo kimono que cosió. Había tomado prendas de la ropa de su madre y creado uno para sí misma, asegurando que no iba a poder llevar su ropa para siempre.

No era lo mismo un kimono de hombre que uno de mujer. Podía asegurarlo.

Y ahí se acordó de aquel apodo infantil que le pusiera como algo despectivo por aquel entonces. Ahora le pegaba más a la parte más linda de ella. Realmente parecía una princesa delicada, hermosa, dulce. Como si fuera miel.

Fue ahí en sus diecisiete años que aprendió lo que era ser receloso todavía más de sus cosas.

La ocasión sucedió una noche. A Hinata continuaban sacudiéndole las pesadillas que de niña la habían despertado más de una vez para engancharse a sus colas. Su grito en medio de la noche y su llanto. A veces no llegaba a gritar pero él la escuchaba sollozar.

Se levantó para abrir su puerta y ella le miró desde su cama, con el rostro compungido por el llanto. Naruto caminó hasta su altura y se sentó a su lado. Le ofreció una de sus colas.

Era algo que ella había dejado de hacer desde que empezaron a dormir separados. Hinata la tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado y la abrazó. No le importó que se la llenase de lágrimas o mocos.

Esperó pacientemente, observándola. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse la sostuvo de sus hombros y la ayudó a acostarse.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmió con ella. Y no sería la última.

Levantó sus colas, cubriéndolos a ambos. Un gesto seguro y protector. Su aroma se metió en su nariz y estaba seguro que le llegó hasta el corazón.

Pero ese descubrimiento llegó a muchos otros.

Porque entonces, también descubrió que su ciclo sexual estaba despertando. Fue al salir del baño, antes de vestirse. Tenía una erección entre sus piernas. No era desconocedor. Los machos de su especie solían tenerlas y más de una vez había visto a su padre en ese estado. No siempre necesitando a su madre, pero sí comenzando a ello.

Aquello le asustó.

Si Hinata tenía su luna de sangre y él estaba en esas condiciones, el herirla le aterraba. Porque pese a que él estaba cambiando, más consciente de ella, Hinata no había dado respuestas a verle más allá de lo que era.

La única forma de mantenerla a salvo, decidió, era volver al principio.

Por eso, cuando Hinata lo llamaba a comer no acudía y se dedicaba a cazar algún pájaro distraído. Pero siempre le traía carne a ella. No. Todo lo que cazaba empezó a ser parte de la entrega de alimentos a Hinata. Y eso formaba parte de su naturaleza de cortejo.

Si Hinata iba a bañarse tenía que hacer esfuerzos increíbles por no acompañarla, por no ir a ver cómo su piel dejaba caer pequeñas perlas húmedas.

Y dormir con ella era complicado. Se pasaba más tiempo alerta, con la cola de punta que durmiendo.

Incluso se subía a los árboles para evitar que le siguiera.

Eso sacó algún que otro puchero en ella y que le tirase un mango a la cabeza del enfado. Incluso empezó a ignorarlo, cosa que por un lado fue hasta sabio. Aunque un poco doloroso.

Por supuesto, el deseo del celo no era tan sencillo como aliviarse uno mismo. Eso sería incluso más doloroso. La desgracia es que sólo existía una hembra compatible con él cerca.

Los humanos no habían regresado y su padre había enterrado a los que quedaron. Nunca estuvieron seguros de si los padres de Hinata murieron o fueron los que abandonaron la isla. Tampoco indagaron y por supuesto, no iban a hacer que viera los cadáveres. Sus padres se habían sorprendido de que Hinata hablara por aquel entonces pero nunca preguntaron. Así que Naruto dedujo que sus pesadillas tenían que ver con el abandono.

Las otras hembras cercanas eran de otras especies y la única especie que habría podido encajar con él ya que eran de dónde procedían, era demasiado pequeña y demasiado animal.

Las erecciones se acumularon y comenzó a ser más doloroso por horas.

Sus padres no le educaron para tener que controlarlas porque era algo que nunca hizo falta. Es más, si Hinata no hubiera estado ahí podría haber aguantado más tiempo sin despertar, pero la luna de sangre tuvo que llegar y despertar todo.

Era natural, desde luego, pero problemático.

—¿Por qué me estás ignorando?

Hinata le sorprendió aquel día, meditando sobre el árbol. Tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás para poder mirarle y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor en ellos.

—¿Naruto? ¿Por qué? Creía que habías dejado de odiarme…

Levantó una de sus colas al escuchar sus palabras.

—No te odio —recalcó—. Ya no.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué? —suplicó.

Pero él no contestó. Saltó a otro árbol y a otro hasta que la perdió de vista.

Por la noche lo esperaba despierta. Con su negro cabello expandido por las almohadas y las manos apretadas en sus ropas. Naruto estaba tentado por irse cuando ella lo aferró y casi la arrastró con ella. Le había aferrado dos de sus colas.

—¡Espera! —suplicó—. Me siento sola si tú también te alejas. Sé… sé que no soy tus padres, que en realidad no somos nada. Sigo siendo sólo una humana molesta. Comida de emergencia si quieres. Pero por favor… por favor… no me dejes tú también.

Suspiró y se sentó, cediéndole sus colas.

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Te abandonaron?

Hinata se frotó los ojos para disipar torpemente las lágrimas mientras asentía.

—Mis padres pensaron que yo era una carga y me dejaron en el árbol. Quizás con la esperanza de que sobreviviera. Pero no miraron atrás… Luego tu padre me encontró y vine aquí. Esperaba que mis padres se arrepintieran, pero nunca lo hicieron. Después, tus padres me explicaron todo y mis recuerdos regresaron. Sus palabras, el recuerdo de la voz de mi padre alentado a mi madre a marcharse…

Posó una mano sobre su cabeza y la dejó ahí hasta que las lágrimas se detuvieran.

—No estoy ignorándote adrede.

Ella parpadeó con inocencia.

—Soy un macho —recalcó algo avergonzado. Incluso soltó su muletilla personal sin poder evitarlo.

—No comprendo —dijo ella finalmente.

Naruto suspiró. ¿Cómo diablos hablaba uno de eso con los humanos? Uno de su especie podría notarlo con sólo olerle. Si fuera un macho le enseñaría los colmillos y lo marcaría para alejarlo. Una hembra reaccionaría rozándose contra él, levantando las colas en invitación y ya, dependiendo de la forma en que desearan hacerlo, se transformarían o no.

Sólo se le ocurría una forma de mostrárselo.

La tomó de la mano con delicadeza y ella sonrió dulcemente ante el contacto, incluso sonrojándose. Notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba un poco y que el suyo propio reaccionaba a eso.

—No te asustes, ttebayo —suplicó.

Ella guiñó los ojos sin comprender, hasta que llevó la mano a su entrepierna. Dio un respingo, sorprendida y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Incluso su boca se abrió.

—Oh. Oh. ¡Oh! —exclamó pasando por distintos puntos de sorpresa.

—Sí —reconoció soltándola—. Estoy mi etapa de celo.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro. Al parecer, la sorpresa continuaba en ella.

—¿Qué se hace en estas cosas?

Naruto empinó las orejas.

—Quiero decir… no hay… hembras de tu especie. ¿No?

—No, no las hay —afirmó—. Así que no tengo compañera. No. Eso no sería correcto.

La miró fijamente y ella enrojeció más.

—Mi cuerpo reaccionó cuando llegaste a tu Luna sangrienta. Así que fue a causa de tu madurez que mi cuerpo despertó también.

Hinata farfulló algo entre dientes, escondiendo la cara más entre sus manos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —indagó inclinándose algo más hacia ella.

—¿Es mi culpa? —repitió mirándole—. Yo… te he provocado eso.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. Más que ella era la naturaleza.

—Antes de marcharse, Kushina habló conmigo. Me dijo que mi Luna sangrante llegaría —explicó sonrojándose—. Me dijo que actuarías extraño pero no comprendía bien por qué. Me dijo que no me asustara y que las cosas tenían un camino y un motivo. Me dijo que te hiciera una pregunta.

Naruto pudo imaginarse a su madre teniendo esa charla con ella. Incluso cosas de hembras que a su padre y él se le escapaban.

—¿Qué pregunta?

Hinata se acomodó mejor, con las manos en su regazo y sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Naruto tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Si no hablaba rápido, sería demasiado tarde.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Abrió mucho los ojos ante la pregunta. Su cuerpo se tensó y las colas se levantaron a su alrededor. Hinata parecía sorprendida y atraía repentinamente por su reacción, por el cambio en su cuerpo. No era consciente del todo hasta que se vio reflejado en el espejo tras de ella. Su cabello más rubio, sus ojos anaranjados en vez de azules, su boca apenas podía controlar sus dientes y sus colas danzaban a su alrededor.

—Sí —susurró—. Dijo que esto pasaría.

Alargó su mano hasta su mejilla. Naruto cerró los ojos, casi ronroneando. Le tomó la otra mano, enlazándola con sus dedos. Se echó hacia delante, muy cerca de ella, con el corazón latiéndole por todo el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, brillantes, sinceros. Jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Eres consciente de qué pasa? —susurró. Su voz más ronca de lo normal. Ella asintió—. Creo que no. Estás emparejándote conmigo. Y esto es para siempre.

—Kushina me habló de ello, pero el hablar… es menos maravilloso que verlo. Vivirlo. ¿Tu corazón late así por mí? —cuestionó. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y en su cuello comenzaba a aparecer una marca en espiral—. Es hermoso…

—Hinata —nombró más necesitado de lo que pensaba—. Emparejarte significa que voy a ser tu macho de por vida. Moriré si no estoy contigo. Si no me acoplo a ti. Si lo aceptas por curiosidad… me estarás matando.

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra la de él. Sus orejas se agacharon al escuchar sus palabras. La espiral se marcó con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde entonces? He hecho muchas cosas crueles…

Ella se separó y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No lo sé —sollozó—. Simplemente pasó y estaba ahí. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, de seguirte, de quererte.

—Será cierto que las hembras maduran antes que los machos.

La espiral se terminó, emitiendo una luz brillante, quemando su piel. Hinata apretó con fuerza los labios para soportar el dolor, apretando su mano. Naruto se inclinó, besando su frente, echando las colas hacia ella y acercándola más a él. Besó su nariz, descendió a su mejilla y, finalmente, a sus labios.

Fue una explosión de sensaciones. Desde el deseo más efímero hasta al más terrenal. Abandonó sus labios para pegarlo a su cuello, justo sobre la marca que llevaría para toda la vida. Ella tembló entre sus brazos, jadeó y cuando pasó su lengua por encima de la carne marcada apenas logró reprimir los suspiros.

La tumbó con suavidad, encajando sus cuerpos, marcando su masculinidad contra su muslo. Ella siseó dulcemente y arqueó su cuerpo. Olía a hembra. Olía a necesidad.

Bajó de la marcha hasta la forma de sus senos, abriéndolos delicadamente. Sus manos apretaron la ropa en sus hombros, su nombre escapando en un susurro temeroso. La nívea piel se expuso ante él. Senos más grandes de lo que parecían con las montañas rosadas arriba mostrándose para él.

Su boca se abrió y probó un poco de aquella sensación, de esa necesidad tan antigua como hombre y mujer. Su mano descendió mientras su boca se entretenía en uno y otro, con su pequeño cuerpo respondido, con su olor penetrándole.

Cuando llegó, ella dio un brinco y le miró, asustada. Con cuidado le sostuvo la pierna abierta, acariciando su muslo, vagando suavemente hasta el epicentro donde ansiaba su placer, donde sabía que debía de ir. Acarició su centro con el índice y bajó hasta la profundidad. Y encontró el mayor tesoro que podría entregarle.

Ella parpadeó, sumida entre la vergüenza, el miedo y el placer. Tantos sentimientos a la vez que la hicieron temblar. Su pulgar buscó su zona más sensible, en suaves giros delicados, candentes.

Abandonó sus senos para volver a la marca, abriendo su propio kimono. Posó su lengua sobre su piel y una nueva onda de placer la recorrió. La marca brilló en el momento en que la invadió. Fue como si cuerpo fuera completamente absorbido por ella, cerrándose a su alrededor.

Hinata se quedó muy quieta, con sus dedos apretando sus hombros y brazo. Su cuerpo se relajó lentamente y fue ella misma quien lo guió a moverse. Marcó el ritmo por un momento, hasta que lo retomó, marcándola él.

Sus suspiros llenaron la habitación y su miembro la llenó a ella, entrando y saliendo, uniéndose en un desenfreno lento y pausado.

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, temblando.

—Espera… yo… no sé qué pasa esto me da miedo… Pero… no pares tampoco —suplicó.

Naruto sonrió contra su mejilla, obedeciendo su orden.

La parte primitiva en su interior sí sabía lo que ocurría y él tampoco estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo. En realidad, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque ella llegara primero. Se lo merecía por entregarse a él, por darle su primera vez.

Y cuando pasó, ella voló lejos de él, apresándolo y arrastrándolo consigo hasta ese lugar secreto y perfecto, con su simiente llenándola y respondiendo a ella.

Salió de ella, acurrucándose a su lado. Olía a él y a ella, a la mezcla de ambos. Y ahora entendía mejor porque su madre siempre tenía siempre ese pequeño olor a su padre.

Hinata buscó su mano a tientas y él se la ofreció.

—Naruto… —murmuró antes de caer dormida.

Él se lamió los labios y usó una de sus colas para cubrirlos.

Su celo no había terminado, pero ella no podría más. Y un macho debía de saber eso. Aunque a veces se ganaran mordiscos como respuesta, con Hinata era distinto.

De lo que estaba seguro, es que, a sus diecisiete años, acababa de emparejarse con la misma niña que odiaba antes. La que era la comida de emergencia. La que quiso entregar a un sapo carnívoro.

Ahora mataría por ella.

**Continuará…**

No os lo garantizo, pero creo que el siguiente podría ser el último =)


	4. Chapter 4

Sí, capítulo final como suponía… ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Final**

_El adiós con ella_

* * *

Tenían veinte años cuando el vientre de Hinata se hinchó y su olor cambió. Él lo supo mucho antes que ella le anunciase que su sangrado lunar se había detenido. Ella estaba asustada y feliz a la vez. Por supuesto, los humanos veían la vida en crecimiento en su vientre de otro modo distinto.

Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que eran de especies diferentes. Ella era humana y por lo tanto, llevaba un hijo híbrido dentro de su cuerpo. Su madre le había explicado alguna vez cómo fue llevarlo dentro y aseguraba que podía notar sus arañazos y patadas, que aunque eran dolorosas su cuerpo estaba fabricado para tolerarle.

Sin embargo, Hinata no. Por dentro era más frágil que una hembra de su especie.

—¿Por qué no pareces feliz? —le había preguntado ella.

—Porque podrías morir —le confesó.

Ella se lo tomó con tranquilidad y le habló desde su poco conocimiento natural como humana. Por supuesto, era muy niña para comprender ciertas cosas cuando se separó de su madre y padre, así que se guiaba más por intuición.

—No estés tan relajada —le advirtió una de esas veces—. Mi hijo podría matarte por dentro.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó ella asustada por el tono de su voz—. Me das miedo.

Naruto apretó los puños, sintiéndose culpable.

—Las crías de mi especie desarrollan colmillos y uñas más largas que los bebés humanos. Estamos diseñados para que, en caso de estar cerca de nuestro nacimiento y nuestra madre sea incapaz de dar a luz… abrirnos paso desde dentro. Ellas pueden resistir más nuestro crecimiento cuando están sanas. A una humana… podrían destruirla.

Hinata se puso pálida y podía oler su miedo. Aún así se aferró a ese bebé.

Él se enfadó sin poder remediarlo.

—Naruto —le llamó una noche en que su vientre era algo más pronunciado y lo sintió contra su espalda—. ¿Podemos…?

Notó su calor, su deseo, la necesidad.

—Sí —le dijo moviendo las colas para que ella se acercase más a él.

Le abrió el kimono hasta dejarla desnuda por delante, maravillándose de lo bien que estaba haciendo el embarazo en su cuerpo. Sus senos más hinchados, más pesados, preparándose para la alimentación. Su cuello más delgado, sus hombros, su vientre hinchado y sus muslos separándose para sentarse sobre él cuando lo desnudó.

Acarició su sexo con el suyo y él la detuvo al notar el vientre contra el suyo.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó ella ansiosa.

Él tocó sus hombros con gesto serio.

—Iré a cazar —sentenció haciéndola a un lado.

Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta pero él se marchó.

Otro de los problemas de llevar a su hijo dentro de ella era que su lívido aumenta y también perdía peso. Podía lidiar bien con la primera parte. La segunda parte era más preocupante. Especialmente cuando ella se negaba y desperdiciaba las partes más nutritivas de lo que traía para ella.

—Has de comerlo y beberlo —insistía ofreciéndole el cuenco con sangre y carne medio cruda—. Llevas un híbrido dentro. Necesitas alimentar esa parte salvaje suya o te comerá.

Hinata le miraba cada vez más furiosa y frustrada, pues cada vez que le necesitaba él se daba cuenta de su delgadez y más quería alimentarla.

—Parece que lo odias —le dijo una de esas veces en que se vestía para ir a traer algo más sustentoso.

—¿El qué? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—A nuestro hijo. Odias que me haya quedado embarazada.

Él se quedó mirándola. La estudió con la mirada.

—¡Di algo, por favor! —rogó con el llanto a punto de escapar de su control.

—No odio a mi hijo. Odio que pueda matarte.

Ella abrió la boca para cerrarla. El llanto resbaló silencioso por sus mejillas. Se cubrió con sus dedos la boca para retener los suspiros de angustia.

—Si no lo alimentamos correctamente, si sigues negándote a alimentarte como si fueras de mi especie, te devorará. Te perderé. Y si mueres, moriré contigo —le recordó—. Te lo dije: no te emparejes conmigo si es sólo por curiosidad.

Hinata estuvo sin hablarle tres semanas. Sin embargo, pese a su enfado, comenzó a comer lo que le traía y cómo se lo servía. Era cierto que la gran mayoría terminaba fuera de su estómago, pero retenía lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo volviera a fortalecerse y el bebé dejara de tomar de ella. Si empezaba por su sangre, lo siguiente sería sus órganos.

Cuando finalmente volvió a hablarle fue la noche que entró en su habitación y el aroma de su deseo le golpeó tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de transformarlo.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, avergonzada.

—No sé qué pasa… yo… yo… te necesito.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y se abrió el kimono. Su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a su deseo, era imposible no hacerlo. La asió del codo para que le mirase.

—Tómame.

.

.

Su hijo nació cinco lunas después. Jamás olvidaría esa noche.

Hinata estaba de cuclillas, con las manos apretando el fardo de ropa que había bajo ella. Había preparado durante el día un pesebre de ramas y hojas y ella había tejido una manta para el bebé.

Sus gritos llenaban la noche y su llanto caía por su rostro.

—¡Me desgarra! ¡Naruto…!

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Podía oler y ver todo.

Hinata estaba desnuda y su vientre oscilaba en furiosos movimientos porque el bebé se negaba a salir por medios naturales.

—No reconoce tu parte animal, así que cree que estás muerta —explicó.

Hinata le miró suplicante. El temor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se mordió la mano hasta sangrar, acercándose a ella.

—Voy a hacerlo, Hinata —le dijo.

Ella le miró en pánico.

—Quiero que sea…

—¡De ese modo no va a ser! ¡Llevas mi hijo dentro! Te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¡No puedes tener un embarazo humano!

Sabía que gritarle y recalcar a la realidad que la había expuesto era un horror, pero se negaba a perderla.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Ella gritó, doblándose de nuevo.

Naruto la sostuvo de los hombros y presionó su vientre con la otra mano. El bebé se quedó quieto, en espera de algún depredador. Tomó aire y alargó la uña. Ella le apretó la mano, mirándole con miedo.

—No dejaré que mueras —le prometió.

Y luego rasgó.

Recordaba la sangre, el bebé cayendo sobre las piernas de Hinata, su grito desgarrador y el siseo del bebé al respirar antes de soltar un gruñido animal. Cortó el cordón y se lo entregó a ella cuando extendió las manos.

—No he terminado —la advirtió—. Esto dolerá también.

Si dolió Hinata lo soportó. Aunque su marca de emparejamiento brilló y ardió sólo tenía ojos para su hijo.

Aquella noche le miró, tan parecido a él. Lo sostuvo con su boca por primera vez para colocarlo entre ellos y acurrucarse en su forma animal para protegerlos.

—¿Has pensado su nombre? —le preguntó a Hinata.

Ella le miró.

—Pensé que sería cosa tuya.

—Tú lo has traído al mundo. Has arriesgado tu vida por él. Es tuyo hasta que tenga una hembra y ella le ponga un nombre.

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Tú tienes un nombre dado por mí?

Asintió lentamente, acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada y una cola alrededor de las piernas de ella.

—Me lo diste en sueños. Es tu debe recordarlo. Algún día llegará.

Hinata le sonrió y miró al bebé, rosado, desnudo sobre la manta.

—Boruto. Me gusta Boruto.

.

.

—Na... Naruto… por favor…

Él no podía detenerse. Le gustaría, pero no podía.

—Boruto está alimentándose… —recalcó entre jadeos.

Él apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, con el sudor bañando por su cuello.

—Odio mi especie en estos casos, ttebayo —juró—. Maldición…

Hinata sostenía con una mano a Boruto, quien mamaba de sus pechos. Había descubierto que alimentarlo de forma convencional humana no funcionaba. Durante los primeros meses berreó con todas sus fuerzas hasta comprender que el bebé quería otro tipo de forma. A Naruto se le ocurrió como locura, pero Hinata lo hizo.

Se puso a cuatro patas, con el bebé debajo de ella y él mismo se aferró a su seno, alimentándose. Su locura funcionó. Acalló al bebé y lo alimento.

Pero despertó en él un deseo que no podía ni controlar. Ni atándose, porque lo había intentado.

Desde que Hinata se convirtiera en madre y tuviese a Boruto su instinto volvió a revolucionarse. No entendía cómo lo hiciera su padre para controlarse con su madre, seguramente, porque lo alejaba con bocados o su recuperación era distinta.

Hinata tardó en curar tres meses y gracias a su unión. Cuando estuvo sana y continuaba alimentando a Boruto así, su lívido estalló.

—Creo que es por Boruto —confesó mientras sus caderas se movían sin control, con su erección frotándose justo en el centro de Hinata—. No quiero, pero…

Hinata desvió una mano hacia atrás para apretarle las nalgas, ahogando un gemido.

—Por favor, espera que él termine de comer… esto es… inhumano.

Él rechinó los dientes.

—Lo sé. No soy humano —le recordó.

—Pero… yo sí —jadeó.

Naruto rechinó los dientes.

—No sacudas las caderas entonces.

—¡Lo intento! —reconoció avergonzada y excitada.

Boruto se soltó del pecho, eructo, parpadeó y cerró los ojos. Hinata suspiró y él enseguida actuó.

La asió para retirarla de encima del bebé y la cargó hasta su antiguo dormitorio, empujándola contra la pared, poseyéndola.

—¿¡Por qué!? —exclamó en medio de un gemido—. ¿Pasa… esto?

Naruto tuvo que morderse los labios para poder recuperar el sentido.

—El instinto —explicó—. Verte alimentar a nuestro bebé y que de nuevo estés receptiva para otro bebé, altera mi parte animal.

Ella le clavó las uñas para detenerle, mirándole asustada.

—Ahora mismo no puedo tener otro bebé.

—No tendrás más —aseguró devolviéndole la mirada—. Mi madre me enseñó remedios herbales que servirán.

Ella asintió, más tentada en el placer que otra cosa.

Las hierbas sirvieron durante seis años. Hinata se quedó de nuevo embarazada y ambos se miraron presas del pánico. Mientras que Boruto estaba en la época perfecta para sus travesuras y transformarse, cosa que se le complicaba dado su porcentaje humano, ambos recibieron la noticia con dolor.

—Debería de buscar las hierbas para que…

—Naruto —interrumpió—. Las hierbas han fallado. Mi cuerpo ha dejado de ser inmune con ellas. No funcionará.

Aún así lo intentaron. Hinata se tomó la medicina durante un mes entero. El embarazo continuó.

—Es imposible —sollozó ella—. Es imposible. No podré tener otro bebé, de ese modo no. No puedo concebir con normalidad.

Naruto la abrazó y acogió a Boruto cuando se acercó con curiosidad por las lágrimas de su madre. El pequeño pegó su oreja al vientre y luego les miró.

—¡Hay vida dentro de mamá! —exclamó—. ¡Seré un hermano mayor!

Ambos padres apretaron los dientes y asintieron.

Su hijo no comprendía su dolor.

.

.

El nuevo embarazo no estaba yendo mejor. El vientre de Hinata crecía más rápido y los dolores llegaban cada vez más. Naruto empezó a sopesar la idea de arrancárselo antes de de que la matase. Sin embargo, desde que olió el sexo del bebé su parte animal se negaba rotundamente a responder. A los machos paternos les pasaba algo así, pero no había tenido hermanas como para comprenderlo. Y aunque su padre se había mostrado muy protector con Hinata sopesó que era más por su condición humana.

Boruto y él solían ir de caza, que era el único momento en que su parte animal se permitía salir. Cuando regresaban al campamento, volvía a ser humano y sus poderes estaban menguados. Boruto era demasiado pequeño para pedirle que hiciera algo. Y estaba demasiado emocionado con la idea de ser hermano mayor como para pensar siquiera en ello. Le rompería el alma.

—Si llego a morir. ¿Qué pasará? —preguntó Hinata haciendo un gran esfuerzo por terminarse la sangre del cuenco.

A Naruto le costó tragar.

—Desapareceré contigo. Por eso mis padres se fueron juntos. Sin embargo, al ser humana, si yo muero, quizás sobrevivas.

Hinata miró hacia Boruto, quien, transformado, intentaba cazar una mariposa.

—¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

—Sobrevivirían. Está en su instinto. Enseñaré todo cuanto sé a Boruto, aunque es muy temperamental, comprenderá a la larga. Ha de madurar.

—Como te pasó a ti —recalcó ella tomándole la mano.

Él se la besó.

Hinata le sonrió justo antes de gritar de dolor.

.

.

La palidez de Hinata era aterradora. La hinchazón del vientre impresionante. Boruto solía apoyar la cabeza para escuchar, pero los gritos de Hinata se lo impedían muchas veces. Naruto apretaba los dientes, debatiéndose, con el alma rota.

—Si tan solo no fuera un bestia…

—No digas eso —suplicaba ella agotada—. Si no fueras quién eres, jamás nos habríamos conocido. Puede que al principio fuera algo difícil para nosotros, pero a la larga me he sentido como una princesa.

Él sonrió de forma irónica.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Pensé una vez que eras eso. Sólo que en plan mimada. Aunque por aquel tiempo también pensaba en ti como comida de emergencia, claro.

—¿Querías comerte a Mamá? —cuestionó Boruto asqueado.

—Sí —reconoció—. Y me la comí —bromeó.

Hinata se ruborizó e hizo un ademán que no logró cumplir de pegarle. Naruto le sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Boruto, sentándolo entre sus piernas.

—¿Falta mucho para que ella salga? Creo que por eso duele. Porque quiere salir ya.

—Todavía le queda tiempo —explicó sorprendido—. Espera.

Se puso en pie, arrodillándose junto a Hinata para escuchar su vientre. Luego la miró.

—¿No sientes ganas de empujar ni nada?

—No… —negó ella—. No es como cuando Boruto. De todas formas, estoy de tres meses de embarazo. Esta hinchazón y dolor… estoy demasiado agotada también como para notarlo, así que…

—¡Seré idiota! —exclamó golpeando el suelo—. El primer embarazo fue humano. El segundo es animal. Tu cuerpo se hizo a Boruto gracias a la marca, a su lado animal. Ahora estás reteniendo a un bebé que debió de nacer hace tiempo. ¡Por eso te duele!

Hinata le miró asustada.

—¿Está intentando salir?

—Sí —asintió Boruto mirándola—. Pero como no quiere matarte, te hace el mínimo daño a ver si lo comprendéis.

—¿Qué hacemos? —cuestionó Hinata—. Si no siento deseos de empujar… tendrás que… lo de la última vez y…

Naruto asintió y se miró las manos. Intentó alargar las uñas sin conseguirlo. La miró.

—Espera aquí. Tengo que tener una charla conmigo mismo.

Necesitaba recuperar su esencia de zorro antes de hacerlo. Convencerla de que no iba a matarla y que deseaba tener a ese bebé en sus brazos y quedarse con Hinata.

.

.

Le pusieron Himawari.

Era más pequeña que Boruto en su momento y les miraba con sumo interés. Hinata tuvo que reposar más de lo que esperaban, recuperarse y alimentar a Himawari. Boruto, sin embargo, estaba emocionado.

Naruto se percató del enlace entre ellos y se preguntó si a Hinata le parecería bien. Al fin y al cabo, las costumbres humanas eran extrañas. Las líneas de sangre y los comportamientos sociales eran extraños. Si ya le costaba tener relaciones frente a sus hijos, no quería ni pensar en otras cosas.

Imaginó que el tiempo diría.

—No más —le dijo ella pese a que sonreía a su hija—. O realmente moriré.

Naruto le dio la razón.

No habría más. No podían permitírselo.

.

.

—¿Los niños están creciendo bien?

Naruto asintió mientras los observaba saltar dentro del estanque y zambullirse, intercambiando sus transformaciones y riendo libremente.

—Lo hacen —le dijo para tranquilizarla. La estrechó entre sus brazos—. Sólo tienes que verlos. Están activos, buen pelaje, dientes fuertes, colas altas. Orejas firmes.

—¿Y están aprendiendo bien? —cuestionó.

—Sí, también —confirmó. La miró desde su posición—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hinata negó y apretó sus dedos alrededor de su brazo.

—Sólo quiero que sean felices. Aunque me da pena que sean los últimos de tu raza. Humanos siempre hay muchos, pero vosotros sólo quedáis vosotros y dos son híbridos. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Los dejaremos lo suficientemente preparados?

—Bueno, mi consejo es que eduques a Himawari en las cosas de hembras bien y pronto. Las hembras de mi especie se desarrollan antes. Y yo seguiré educando a Boruto más profundamente.

Hinata suspiró.

—¿De qué le servirá a Himawari mi experiencia? —cuestionó avergonzada—. Aunque intentaré hacerlo.

Naruto miró a los niños y tragó. Hinata le había contado muchas veces ese tipo de preocupación.

Pero la vida continuaba.

.

.

El día que Naruto presintió su muerte despertó completamente sudado, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo, más delgada, más pequeña. Sus cabellos oscuros estaban moteados de blancos mechones y cuando le miró, sus ojos se mostraban cansados.

Él se lamió los labios.

—Vamos a marcharnos —le dijo.

Ella asintió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él se encargara de todo.

Himawari y Boruto se despidieron de ella. También olían lo que iba a ocurrir y aunque aguantaron bien las lágrimas, él podía oler su dolor. Al fin y al cabo, esa parte humana heredada de su madre les ofuscaba algunas veces.

Se alejó con ellos de Hinata, transformándose. Ellos le imitaron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mirándole.

—Lo habéis hecho bien, chicos —dijo—. Ahora debéis de continuar vuestro propio camino y sendero. No puedo enseñaros más y es obvio que vuestra madre tampoco.

Miró hacia ella, que esperaba sentada en su banco favorito, mirándoles.

Luego se volvió hacia sus dos cachorros.

—Aunque nos odiaras, nos has criado bien, viejo, no necesitas preocuparte tanto —dijo Boruto.

Naruto le dio un cabezazo y un lametón pese a que le gruñera. Luego hizo lo mismo con Himawari.

—Perdonad eso. Ahora ya podréis dejar de fingir y seguir la naturaleza de nuestra especie. Vuestra madre nunca lo entendería.

Ambos asintieron y enlazaron sus colas.

Se despidieron finalmente y se acercó a Hinata, acostándose en el suelo.

—Su carruaje, princesa —le dijo.

Ella le sonrió y pasó su cuerpo delgado por encima de él para recostarse. Suspiró cansada.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó.

Él miró a lo lejos.

—A nuestro propio cementerio.

Hinata se aferró de su pelaje cuando se levantó. Sería la última vez que la llevara a su espalda. La última vez que viera ese bosque, que su olor la llenara.

Sintió que su vida escapaba lentamente a medida que caminaban. La marca de su cuello arder sobre su piel. Vio los recuerdos de sus momentos juntos. Las risas, los llantos, el dolor y el amor.

El agarre sobre su pelaje menguó. Sus patas delanteras fueron las primeras que fallaron y su vientre y boca dieron de lleno contra el suelo. Ella se deslizó por su lomo, inerte. Sonreía pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto cerró los ojos.

Ya la vida se fue.

.

.

Allí, en aquella isla donde un Dios furioso les arrebató la vida a los padres de una niña pequeña. Allí donde los humanos decidieron que era suficiente y huyeron. Allí donde dos adultos zorros adoptaron la diferencia de sus especies por la felicidad de su hijo.

Allí, el tiempo pasa.

En ese lugar, entre las esporas del tiempo, recuerda un amor infantil, un amor adolescente y amor final.

La vida ha de continuar y regresar al ciclo.

Puede que el mundo cambie, que un día alguien despierte pensando que ese día será el mejor de su vida y cuando menos lo espere, otros ojos que ya conoce, aunque no lo sepa, le miren.

Y sonría, porque la vida sigue, pero el corazón siempre recuerda.

**Fin**

**07 de Junio del 2020**

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Chia.**


End file.
